


Love won't end

by prooftonyhasaheart (reinedelutin)



Series: Just Another Shot [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/prooftonyhasaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not just some random Pepperony smut, Tony's nervous system is starting to fail and gives another shot at having a child with the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written between myself, prooftonyhasaheart.tumblr.com, and my Tony Stark rp partner avengersrpstark.tumblr.com

*Thrusts a Tony at you - Grown if not entirely an adult*

Pepper leans her shoulder against Tony's and looks at what he's working on.  
   
His movements have been getting clumsier lately, and he's relying more and more on the bots to do the fine motor-skills stuff. Not that he's told Pepper. Today, he's working on his computer because he can do this without needing to feel his fingertips. Muscle-memory was a marvelous thing. Schematics for a new armor system, layered in blue and green projected lines on a transparent black background. A labyrinth of wires and circuits all laid out with numbers displayed beside them.  
   
Her eyes skim over the schematics, understanding the basics of what she was seeing, what it was supposed to do, but the mechanics were beyond her understanding. "That looks effective." She wished she could understand.  
   
"It'll do, but I'm pushing for less energy loss between the reactor and the circuit, and a shorter delay." He sips from a coffee mug. It's steaming hot, but he can't feel it, until the liquid burns his tongue. He jolts in surprise, purses his lips and sets the cup down to cool off a little more. "If I could figure out a way to wire in thought-patterns, I think I could drop the response time to damn near nothing."  
   
She glances at him, and then the plans. "You might not be able to do thought-patterns, but maybe you can upgrade the muscle response? When you clench your teeth, muscles move at your temples. Maybe the way you press your teeth together? To the left, to go left, and etcetra?" She pointed at a point or two at the jaw of the suit.  
   
"Not going to work if someone punches me in the face. Good idea... but I have everything tied to the under suit. The sensors pick up minute changes, but there's still a fraction of a second delay, and it puts me at a disadvantage." He peeled a few layers away with a swipe of his hand, pointing to the network of nano-sensors built into the thin black undersuit he wore. "These can sense the involuntary movements in my muscles, and the holographic projector in the helmet actually has a face scanner and recognition in it. It reads eye movements and facial expressions, but I haven't been able to program it for anything useful besides aiming."  
   
She frowns and reaches out, zooming into the nano-sensors. "There's…" She moved a few of the sensors to the side and looked at one on it's own, zoomed in. "That is just...so fascinating." She said in awe at the design. "I hate admitting it for fear of inflating your ego even more...but you are a genius." She said, amused eyes looking over to him.  
   
His chest did, indeed, inflate just a little, and the quirk of a smile on his face told her he was actually flattered, despite the rest of him looking smugly pleased. "So I've been told. How're you feeling?" So. They had decided to try... and practice they had, and Tony was feeling quite interested in trying again. But Pepper looked so comfortable there, and he wasn't terribly inclined to make her move.  
   
She smiles, tilting her head. "100%, sir." She teases him. "And don't look quite so pleased with yourself, it makes you look much more dashing." She reaches out and traces the quirk of his lips with the pad of a finger.  
   
Tony pressed his mouth against her fingers, kissing gently against the tiny, warm digits. He breathed scent of her in. Took the sight of her in. How had he never noticed how beautiful she was, before? "So. Do you have any plans, tonight?" He murmured, utterly taken in by her.  
   
"Clear schedule, boss." She said quietly with a small smile. She watched the way his eyes moved over her and reveled in it, how it made her feel. "I'm completely at your mercy." She continued, breathlessly.  
   
"I think it's more likely the other way around." He chuckled lightly, wrinkled his nose and wrapped his arms around her. "Jarvis.. I'm heading to bed for the night. See if you can reconfigure those nano-sensors for optimal electromagnetic transfer." Jarvis replied, in his usual, gentlemanly voice. "Of course, sir. Have a good evening, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts. " Tony grinned at Pepper. "Come on, you.. we've got some practice to get in."  
   
"Good night, Jarvis." She said to the computer with a smile, her hands slipping up Tony's arms and meeting behind his neck, "Practice makes perfect, right?" She said, tickling her fingers over his neck.  
   
"MMmm...." Tony scooped her up in his arms, staggering a little.. but did a fairly good job of covering it up by just moving forward with her in his arms. Her weight shouldn't have been enough to put him off balance, but the feeling in his feet had begun to go, too. It made balancing a little more difficult. "I think I need to practice all night long."  
   
She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling his jaw. she was surprised, she was his height but much lighter than him. "I'm up for it. Should I keep water and food by the bed for you?" She joked, quoting something he said another night.

"Of course. Gotta keep the energy up…" He chuckled, carrying her up the flight of stairs to his 'living space'. He paused just long enough to catch his breath, and then up the one more flight of stairs to his personal bedroom suite. It was huge, of course.. walk-in closets big enough to house a small army, huge master bathroom with a shower roughly the size of a bus station. The bedroom was done in natural colors.. soft sand colored sheets and 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets in shades of cream. Clothes from previous nights lay strewn across the floor, kicked into corners and forgotten.  
   
She felt bad for making him carry her, but he was the one that picked her up. She pressed her lips to his jaw and laid her cheek on his shoulder. She moved so she was straddling his waist, her legs hooked behind his back and her hands on his chest. She waited until his knees hit the bed to unfold and let go, her back hitting the bed and she waited for him to make the first move this time, bending her legs slightly as she watched him.

Tony bent over her, his stomach churning already. He hesitated a moment, overcome with a sort of desire he'd only ever felt with her. All consuming he'd felt before.. but this.. This made his heart ache. It took the breath right out of his lungs and it filled him with an anticipatory joy that he had never felt with any other partner, ever. He wondered if she knew just how much of EVERYTHING she was to him. Everything. He gently pet strands of red hair away from her face.. gazed into her eyes and rolled his hips into hers. He also wondered if she'd be pissed if they skipped the foreplay..

Pepper looked up at him with soft eyes. She closed her eyes at his motion, moaned and reached for his pants. "I need you." She whispered, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants. he was commando, as usual. she could see something in his eyes that was a bit unfamiliar. She pulled him down onto her and then flipped him onto his back and knelt over him. "Tony," She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and pulled his pants down to his knees. she pulled her skirt up and slid out of her panties and settled over him. "Look at me." she demanded, leaning on her elbows over his face, lying fully over him.  
   
Tony was only too glad to follow instructions. FUCK she was hot when she took control and he was already gone.. already desperate and hard and wanting. Nobody before her had ever been able to do to him what she did. Sex was sex... but this was something -entirely- different. His chocolate-brown eyes searched hers, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "God I love it when you do that...." He murmured playfully.  
   
Pepper grinned back. "Then you're going to love when I do this…" She replied as playfully, unbuttoning his shirt open and licking her lips as she saw him presented to her. The blue glow of the arc reactor shown up over them and she leaned down to press her lips to it, and trail to the skin around it. "You are unbelievable." She said, reaching down to guide him into her and gasped, her face lowering but her eyes never leaving his, as if it connected them more than the way their bodies were joined.  
   
Tony kept his eyes glued on her own beautiful blues as she moved. He could only guess at what she was up to, until she was all around him. Until she was settling onto his hips. Until the heat of her slid over him and completely... utterly.. destroyed him. His chin tucked in to his neck, his eyelashes wavering as he fought to keep them open. A moan pushed up through his stomach, past his chest, lit his arc reactor and rumbled deep in his throat before it poured past his lips in garbled syllables and one long... unbelievably long... breathless moan that culminated in a growling laugh of mind-blown pleasure. His fingers sought her hips, tangled in the wrinkled bunching of her skirt, tugged it tight against her pantiless rump. "ohmygodpepperholyshityesgodHNnnnnnghhhhh…"  
   
To drive Tony to this point, mumbling incoherently and cursing, his fingers branding her as his, helping her drive herself further onto him, it drove Pepper to be the woman Tony wanted, who she could only open herself up to be with him. "ohhhhhh." She moaned, kissing him fiercely, her fingers framing his face as she rolled her hips, taking him in deeper. "Don't stop looking at me." She said in a rough voice, using her legs to pull him almost out of her then a whimpering moan was ripped from her throat as she thrust down on him. "Tony." She made a keening noise.

It was a challenge to keep his eyes on hers. He wanted to drink in so much more of her with his eyes. Instead, he told her everything he wanted to do through his eyes. Through the subtle, intense half-lidding and the unwavering, hungry gaze. He returned her passionate kiss with one of his own - lips locked with hers, tongue dancing across the warm, supple curves of her lower lip.. nipping playfully. His hips bucked, impatiently thrusting him inside of her and then they took on a rhythm of their own.. pistoning steadily. He grunted into her mouth, into her chin when that was all he could reach with his mouth and still look her in the eyes. A string of words.. small words.. loving.. excited.. amazed.. hungry words coated her lips and her cheek and her chin. They caressed across her nose and paused only when he bit his bottom lip in a moment of uncontrollable passion.. one pearl white tooth hooking his lower lip and capturing it while his eyelids fluttered against the desire to close.  
   
She wanted to keep his eyes, could see him barely keeping his open on hers, but she lost control, meeting his thrusts, and tucked her face into his shoulder, eyes shutting tightly as her hands scratched down to rest on his chest, leaving red lines and anchoring herself as she started mumbling his name, licking the sweat off of his neck before wrapping her lips on a spot and sucked hard, to drive him wilder. his words made her whimper, moving faster as she felt a burning in her stomach spread through her.

He wasn't satisfied with his mobility. He was so limited, and while he was fit, he couldn't get the kind of leverage he wanted or freedom. So, he wrapped his hands around her and rolled the two of them over until he loomed over top of her. Another time, he might have indulged in some of the more strenuous but ultimately more satisfying positions.. but not now. They were both too close. Both too hungry for the climax. For the afterglow. And for the slow lovemaking that would, most assuredly follow after they'd both recovered enough to go at it again.

Pepper's legs wrapped around Tony's waist, hands grabbing at him as she moved up in counter to his motions, using her hooked legs on his hips to angle him deeper into her with each stroke. "tonyohgodtonyplease." She mumbled, begging him, nails digging in his shoulders from behind and under his arms as the burning sensation came back, her head becoming lightheaded and she looked up at him, mouth open as dots spotted her vision. "Tony." She begged, digging her heels in his ass and scratching down his back as she made an unintelligible shout, her vision lost for a moment and sound rushing through her ears as she came for him, slick walls pulsing and grabbing at his thick cock to keep him in her as aftershocks rippled through her.  
   
Coming at the same time was always a teenage fairytale.. something people dream about, but so rarely ever achieve. And Tony wouldn't have wanted to, anyway.. because looking down at her in the throws of passion.. flushed skin and burning, raking trails of desire and need leaving him raw and tingling from head to toe were so worth the minute delay it took for him to fall over the edge and into the void of mind-numbing climax. Hips shuddering, arc-reactor humming, moaning into her skin as he felt himself tense in that heartbeat before it happened.. He grunted, gasping for air with each forced, tender push of his hips, until he slowed....sated.. sensitive... quivering with each raw caress of her body against him, drawing every last drop from him - until he collapsed against her, air rattling breathlessly in his lungs, hips still moving - slow ... slow and steady until he couldn't move any more. "pepper..." He hummed into the skin of her neck.  
   
She made a noise and ran her hands up and down his back, not worried about his weight on her, comfortable where she was. "Tony." She replied softly, pressing her lips against his sweat-slicked hair then rubbing her nose against it fondly. she closed her eyes and chuckled. "Let me know when you have enough energy to move. I want to get out of this dress so i can have it dry cleaned in the morning and i want to feel your skin." How did she manage to mix business and pleasure in one sentence? She didn't know, but she giggled and kissed his ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered, almost-but-not-quite emotionally, the words meaning more than I love you would.  
   
Without a word, he rolled off of her, though not away. His big body pressed up against hers - whining a little when they had to, ultimately part. He nuzzled affectionately against her as he slid his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt, gliding them over skin he couldn't feel, anymore. His brows knit together subtly, but he forcefully chased the disappointment away. ".. you are everything." He countered, nuzzling into her neck and shoulder.  
   
She made a noise as she moved her torso, letting him slide the shirt off of her and disappear on the floor somewhere. her fingers pushed his open shirt off of him and she brushed her lips against his, then leaned her head back, fingers intertwining with his and bringing one up to her lips. "I can't lose you, Tony."  
   
".. what makes you think that it's possible.. ?" He cooed... glossing over all the implications and trying, desperately to sweep them under the rug. His stomach knotted softly. Did she know? Had she noticed his clumsiness? Had he touched her too hard? Had she clued in? He hoped not. He'd been working very hard to keep her in the dark.  
   
Pepper shook her head. "I don't know, I just have a bad feeling, Tony. Please be careful?" She pressed his hand to her cheek and kissed his wrist. She saw his nervousness and her eyebrows pressed together and she reached out for his face, letting go of his hand. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, tracing a path from his eyebrow to his lips with the pad of her thumb. He didn't answer her, only kissing her softly and encouraged her to sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written between myself, prooftonyhasaheart.tumblr.com, and my Tony Stark rp partner avengersrpstark.tumblr.com

Tony decides to hang out on the Party Deck, outside. Bundled up in a thick, luxuriously fluffy and heavy house-robe, bear-paw slippers and flannel pants, huddled over a hot coffee, peering out over the Manhattan skyline.

Pepper steps outside to join him and goes behind him to rub his shoulders.

Tony winces a little as she hits a particularly sore spot, just on the edge of a numb zone somewhere mid-shoulder. She's put him through a workout last night - and he wasn't complaining ONE little bit. “Hey you. How're you feeling this morning?” He reaches a huge-robed arm out and pulls her close.

“The cook is working on breakfast. He said it should be ready in about..” He checked a watch he wasn't wearing on his wrist.. oops. “Uh. Half an hour or so.” He guessed. “You like eggs, right?”

She looks at the watch that doesn't exist and then smirks at him. “I love eggs. Exactly as you like yours, actually.” She leans back and wraps an arm around his neck, she lets her fingers run across the hair there as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin. “You are quite happy with yourself, aren't you?” She was amused.

“Exceedingly.” He grinned back. “And if you don't stop that, I might have to see if we can fit one more practice session in before breakfast.” He hip-bumped her gently, puppy-brown eyes sparkling mischievously. “Ever made love in a deck-chair?” His eyes dart toward the few chairs lined up against the thick glass walls that kept the Party Deck safe.

She glanced as well, out of habit. Normally she'd say no, but she honestly was considering it, since he had left the bed that morning before she could get to him again. “I haven't, but I'm willing to try.” She leaned forward and pulled his earlobe into her mouth a minute and nibbled, before pulling away and tilting her head back to look up at the sky. She wraps the blanket tighter around herself at a breeze and leans against Tony.

“I'll add it to my list.” Noting that she's probably getting cold, he opens up his massive robe, wraps her up in what he can of it and pulls her tight against his body. “Right now, though. Food. And coffee. I could use a gallon of coffee.”

“Coffee sounds perfect right now.” She curls around him, trying to share body heat and warm up. “I'll start brewing and you worry about getting our food?”

“The cook's in the penthouse kitchen... Do you want to eat down here, instead?” He glances at the empty Skyloft. It's quiet this morning, but he's not complaining. Not today.

She smiled at him. “I'd like that. It's lovely, and perfect if we're bundled up together.” Despite the cold, it was a perfect day and it was empty.

“Deal.” And so he waddled, with her wrapped up in his robe in front of him, up the stairs and back into the Skyloft. The warmth hit like a blanket fresh out of the dryer... soft and comforting and damn did it feel good as it settled over the chill on his skin. “I'll bring breakfast down, you get the coffee. We can eat at the breakfast table...” A table that very nearly never got used, except as another place to store files, paperwork and empty coffee mugs.

The heat inside was almost as welcome as him pressed up behind her. “That sounds wonderful, Mr. Stark.” Pepper teased, smiling and squeezed his hand, nodding before heading towards the coffee machine, grabbing the bigger mugs than usual and starting it up. While she waited, she sorted through the papers on the table and moved them along with the mugs so they could sit at the table without fear of dripping on anything.

Tony grinned wide, bright, eyes dancing as he ascended the 3 flights of stairs to his own penthouse. The smell of eggs, bacon, ham, toast - an all American good morning breakfast grew stronger with every step he took. When he got to the penthouse, the smell of freshly cooked food filled every corner of the room. Tony groaned in delight. “Geezus, Don... geezus. This smells so good... Mind If I carry everything downstairs? Pepper wants to eat in the Skyloft.” Don shrugged his broad shoulders and flipped another crepe off the skillet. A quick spread of nutella to top it off with one knowing sweep of an Icing-knife, and it joined the rest on a plate. Tony stared at the man's back - broad like Thor's - and nearly as muscular. Don could easily have passed as one of the 'supers' - from the back he even looked a lot like Steve, with wisps of blonde hair tickling at the nape of his broad neck. Only Don's was bleach-blonde, and he was swarthy skinned and a hell of a lot more intimidating, if you didn't know him. Tony gathered everything up, settled it on a serving cart, and headed for the elevator.

Pepper sets a tablecloth up and goes to pour them both cups of coffee while he was off getting food. She set them up like they usually had them, and went to look out while sipping hers. She heard a noise and turned around, smiling when Tony showed with the cart. “That smells delicious as always.” She stepped towards the table to put her cup down and look to see what Don had made this morning. “Oh, crepes. He knows how much I love them.”

SOOooo... after what culminated in one VERY long elevator ride, Tony pushes the cart out of the elevator and over toward the breakfast table. Here, some of his youth comes through - he knows exactly what fork and spoon goes where, the plates set just right, glasses of orange juice, napkins, he even brought a little white-carnation and creamy rose flower arrangement. “Best thing I ever did, hiring him for weekends. Wish he spoke more English, but he keeps my Japanese fresh.”

Pepper chuckles and lets him set the table, watching his hands move meticulously, knowing not to comment on it, and smiled at the flower. “Considering our contract with the Japanese is the most volatile, it's good to be up on the language so they don't try to cut you out on anything because you are going through a translator.” She replied, amused. She sat at the table and folded a napkin on her lap, watching him finish pouring the cups of orange juice.

Tony finished up and sat down, and it wasn't until he was sitting there, eyes on Pepper, that he realized he'd set a formal table. Well. Oops. Guess it'd do. “Anyway.. eat. Don't you have something you have to do today?”

Pepper pulled a crepe onto her plate and used her knife and fork to cut off a piece. Her eyes closed and she sighed as the heavenly smell reached her again before she bit into it. She swallowed before answering. “I do not have anything planned except a teleconference this afternoon, and some paperwork that will need to be done around the same time. I'm free until then. What is your schedule today?” She sipped her orange juice as she looked at him.

Tony dug into the Eggs Benedict like egg mcmuffin thing with gusto, nomming happily away. “Working on the Nanobots again, today. Your suit is nearly finished and made some progress on the integration process. I've got some changes to make to Jarvis' coding, too.”

She looks down at her food, poking at it a little before scooping up another bite, chewing as he talked. She sipped her coffee and didn't look at him. “Am I really going to have to use the suit?” She asked him quietly.

“I'd like you to learn how. The answer, Pepper, is that I hope you never have to step inside of it. Ever. But I need to make sure that you are safe.. that you can defend yourself against the kidnappings and ... all the horrible things that could follow. Pepper. I need to know you are going to be safe. And this is just one way of doing it without locking you in a little room with a cubicle and bodyguards outside. “ He took another, less enthusiastic bite of his egg sandwich thing.

Pepper nods. “Alright, Tony. If it brings you peace of mind, I'll learn how.” She quietly agrees, and finishes the crepe and puts some eggs on it to occupy herself. “Tony, I just want you to worry more about your safety than mine. Building up your own suits defenses. You're the one that goes off to war every time you leave the building.” She was eating mechanically now, to stop herself from talking more.

“I'm doing that too, Pepper. Listen. It's not armed. It has the repulsors, and an Emp generator that can pulse or create a shield around you. It's not built for hurting people. It's built to protect them. To protect you. Happy can’t handle the kind of stuff we've seen. Don can't either .. and don't think I don't know you want to hire him for bodyguard services.” Tony stabbed a crepe aggressively and slid it onto his plate. Sawing at it, until it was a pile of chocolatey shreds. “I need to know that something bad isn't going to happen to you when I'm not here to keep them from happening. I just want to protect the one thing I can't live without....” He looked shocked at his own confession. His face went blank, but then he just let all the pretense drop and he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Pepper's expression softened at his confession and she moved the chair back, walking over, she knelt before his chair and grabbed his hands. “Tony, I'll learn everything you need me to, and I'll stay safe. I promise.” She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them, unable to see him like this, so worried about her safety. “I'll do whatever you want me to, and stop complaining.”

“You have no idea...” His hands shook, curled around her fingers, face gone hollow with fear. “.... how lost I'd be without you. But ... enough of all this. The food's getting cold.” Even though he'd completely lost his appetite and the one thing he wanted to do was run to the sanctity of his workshop and hide behind an entire bottle of Jack Daniels to chase away the nightmares and the fear that gripped him so tight it threatened to leave him breathless.

Pepper wanted to say something more, but the look on his face halted her. She reached up and held his face in her hands, and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere, you won't have to deal with that day."


End file.
